


Love, But Not Like That

by Idhren15



Series: Idhren's Voltron Oneshots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Keith (Voltron), Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexuality, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Romance, mainly keith and pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren15/pseuds/Idhren15
Summary: Pidge is asexual, something which people like Lance don't quite seem to grasp. She still likes boys- well, one boy in particular- but she can't risk a relationship where she has no desire of intimacy, only companionship.Keith thinks his lack of desires are down to his alien heritage, but as it turns out, it's more of a human thing.Maybe things actually have a chance of working out.(Kidge oneshot, with asexual Keith & Pidge. Set somewhere before season 7, probably. And... I'm bad at summaries, haha. If you like Kidge, you'll probably like this. Hopefully.)





	Love, But Not Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of asexual Keith & Pidge, but them still being able to have a romantic relationship, and... this happened.  
> Sorry if anyone's a little out-of-character ;-;  
> Hope you still enjoy!

Pidge lay back on her bed, watching the floofs float above her, mind whirring with thoughts she'd never thought would cross it. The fact that Lance had the _nerve_ to suggest that she... she and _Keith_...!

 _Back up_ , she mentally told herself, letting out a louder sigh than necessary. So maybe she'd been seeking Keith out a little more than usual. Maybe she'd deliberately snuggled up to him during their last movie night. Maybe she found herself lost for words when he complemented her in their last training session.

Maybe.

Okay, so, she thought Keith was cute. But then, who didn't? Even Lance and Hunk commented on the cute expression he made when he dozed off on the couch a couple of quintants ago. Keith just had a cute face, especially when he bothered to smile.

And yes, sometimes she did think it would be nice to hold his hand, or cuddle him, but never anything _more_ than that.

It simply wasn't the way she was wired.

Something which, of course, Lance just didn't understand. He thought that liking someone would mean liking them in _every which way_ , and Pidge didn't know how to explain to him that it just wasn't the case for her. That she thought boys were cute - well, one boy, really - but she never desired anything past companionship, not really.

She thought it was normal, until she hit her teens, and suddenly everyone was talking about a certain three letter word. Jokes at first, building into more serious comments. All on a topic she did not grasp.

She had no desires in that area, but that didn't mean she wanted to be alone forever.

Pidge groaned, and one of the floofs plopped itself onto her forehead, as if sensing her emotional stress. Quiznak, the more she thought about it, the more she was sure that she liked Keith. But how could she say to him that she wanted a relationship without the _intimate_ side? How could she expect him to be satisfied purely with cuddles and embraces that would look platonic to any outsider?

It wouldn't be fair to him.

 

With another sigh, Pidge hauled herself out of bed, resolving to go and deny everything to Lance before he risked her having to face awkward conversations with Keith. Patting the floofs in appreciation for their cute comfort, she adjusted the cuffs of her sweater before stalking down the hallway to the lounge where she guessed Lance would be. She was right, except, he wasn't alone. Hunk was with him.

Barely holding back a cuss, Pidge slid out of the doorway, ducking into a small gap to wait for one of the paladins to leave.

"I mentioned it to Keith, but he had the weirdest reaction," Lance was saying rather loudly. Pidge tensed up.

"I mean," the gossip continued, "He said he likes her, but he's not interested in that way. Like, how does that work?"

"Mhmm. Sounds a bit strange to me," Hunk inputted.

"I know right?" Lance exclaimed, "So I asked him, does he like boys then? If girls aren't his type? He said no, he's just not into _anyone_."

Pidge's heart leapt.

"That doesn't really make much sense," Hunk muttered.

"Yeah. Maybe it's a weird galra thing," Lance wrongly deduced, and Pidge felt both angered and relieved at the same time.

Keith was asexual, too? But how dare Lance assume it was an alien thing! She was very tempted to march in and give him what-for, but the rest of what he said was buzzing in her head too fast for her to ignore.

She _had_ to talk to Keith.

Maybe it wouldn't be so wrong, after all.

 

He was a tough one to track down, but she finally found him in the training room- which, in hindsight, she should've checked first. Pidge stood in the doorway for a dobosh or two, watching his fluid movements, the way he took down the level six bot with relative ease, the dance of his feet in the battle...

He was quite mesmerising to watch.

"End training sequence," Keith commanded, jolting Pidge back to the present and reminding her of the reason why she'd sought him out. She stepped forward, and he froze, his expression twisting into something unreadable.

"Oh, hey, Pidge," he said, quickly dismissing his bayard. She managed a smile.

"Hi, Keith, I uh... I need to talk to you."  
_Wow. Real smooth there, Pidge._

His posture grew even more tense. "Yeah. I think we should talk."

They stood in silence for what felt like a varga, before Keith finally broke the silence. "Listen, Pidge... Lance talked to me."

 _Oh no_.

"And I, I get you might have, uh, feelings, but the thing is..."

"Lance is wrong," Pidge blurted out, interrupting him. Keith cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"He doesn't really understand, that I, I mean, I like you, but- oh, quiznak," she swore, mentally facepalming a thousand times over.

Keith folded his arms, his usual blank expression betraying nothing. She took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts.

"What I mean to say is, I like your company, Keith. And I guess I have some feelings, but not in _that way_. I'm asexual," she confessed.

His eyes widened in confusion. "Asexual?"

"Yeah. It means I don't have certain desires or feelings. About anyone," she explained loosely, trying to keep her cool. Was Keith... not asexual, after all?

He exhaled loudly, rubbing his thumb against his forefinger on his left hand. "That's an actual thing? Like, a human thing?"

 _Oh._ He didn't realise.

"Yes. It's definitely a human thing," she confirmed.

All the tension went out of Keith's shoulders. "It's just, ah, I like you too, Pidge. But I didn't want to tell you, because it's not in _that way_ , and I thought that it was maybe because I was part galra or something."

She opened her mouth to confirm that asexuality was a completely human thing, before the rest of his words bounced around her head, and her mouth instead flopped like a goldfish.

"You like me?" she squeaked out. _Quiznak!_

Keith blushed- and _damn_ , was he cute- staring at the floor between them. "Y-yeah," he stammered.

Pidge dared to take a few steps forward. "So, uh, should we... hang out more?"

His blue-grey eyes met hers. "I'd like that," he whispered, and her heart bounced.

"I'm fine to cuddle and stuff, too, if you want," Pidge added, before she could stop herself.

Keith's mouth twitched up into an adorable smile. "Yeah. That would be nice, too." He hesitated, then spread out his arms slightly, and that was all the invitation Pidge needed. She flung herself into his arms, ignoring the sweat on his shirt from all that training, and sighed contently as his chin rested against her head. He relaxed, too, a small noise almost like a purr escaping him.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while," he murmured, and she grinned.

"Me too."

"This is fine, though?" he asked anxiously, "You don't want... anything more... from this?"

"No, of course not," she answered, "I just want you romantically, not in any other way." In another situation, perhaps she would've blushed at the bluntness of her confession, but this was _Keith_.

Keith, the bluntest paladin of them all.

Keith, whose arms just felt so _right_ around her.

Sure, they couldn't escape the inevitable teasing and confusion from Lance and the majority of the universe, but this was all she needed, all he needed.

It was them, and it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking through this :) 
> 
> Keith & Pidge are both asexual in this, but also romantic. So they can still have a relationship, just different to the stereotypical one. Hope I conveyed that okay :/  
> Also, the 'floofs' are those cute space-trash creatures. I saw them being called floofs and the name just stuck for me. 
> 
> Anyways, kudos & comments are welcome!


End file.
